


To Say The Least

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michael have their first date. It’s pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say The Least

**Author's Note:**

> "I love your writing, so I was wondering if you could do a Raychael first date fic? c:"
> 
> The lovely Ari sent me this prompt, and it was really fun to write! I filled this fic up with fluff, man. But a Raychael first date needs fluff, so it's all good. Thank you for the prompt, dear. c: I hope you like it!

Michael shifted his car into neutral next to the apartment building and pulled out his phone. With shaky hands, he typed out a text to Ray.

_Hey, I'm outside_

He glanced at the clock. He was six minutes early -- he wanted to be ten minutes early, but he was just glad that he wasn't late. He really didn't want to screw up his first date with Ray, in any way. He wanted it to be special and meaningful and all that stuff.

His phone vibrated and he unlocked it to read a new text.

_Okay, I'll be out in like 5-10 minutes. Sorry. Woke up from a nap late_

He smiled to himself. The thought of Ray rushing to get ready because he was taking a mid-day nap was just adorable to him. He didn't mind waiting at all. He _was_ early, after all.

_No problem! Take your time :)_

Michael set down his phone and shifted the car into park. He leaned back and sighed, trying to calm his nerves. He was excited to be with Ray tonight, but he was so nervous. What if he ended up scaring him away? What if he wasn't interesting enough? What if he was _so_ nervous that Ray thought he was weird? He tried to push the thoughts of anxiety away and he did his best to focus on how much fun they'd have. He didn't get a haircut and spend half an hour getting ready for nothing, anyway.

After a couple minutes, Michael could see him hurrying down the stairs to the car. He smiled as Ray approached and opened the door. He was wearing a thin hoodie and a nice pair of black jeans instead of his usual shorts. His hair looked extra soft today and the sides of it were still in the process of growing back. He smelled nice, too. Michael liked it when he smelled nice.

"Hey!" he said to Michael with a big sideways grin. He had to catch his breath a little bit from the rush down the stairs and he pulled his seatbelt on quickly. "Sorry about that. Fuckin' naps."

Michael laughed and put the car into drive. "It's okay. We all need our beauty sleep." He tried not to sound stupid in front of the dark-haired boy across from him, but it was hard when he looked and smelled so nice. Man, was it intimidating.

They set off to eat dinner first at some fancy restaurant that Michael had made reservations for a few days before. Ray had teased him about it, but he secretly loved that Michael did that for them. After dinner they planned to see a movie downtown, but they weren't sure what they wanted to see yet. They decided to just choose one when they got there.

They pulled up to the restaurant soon enough and Ray followed Michael to the front door. Michael held it open for Ray and he smiled in return.

" _What a gentleman_ ," he said with a dreamy voice, and Michael could feel himself blush.

They chose to eat outside and were seated by a cheery host. The air was warm even though the sun was going down, and the tables around them were filled with happy families and couples. A few torches illuminated the area, along with candles on each of the tables. It was perfect, to say the least.

Michael started to eye the menu when Ray gazed at him for a few seconds. He looked up and smiled a bit. "What?" he asked.

Ray smirked. "Did you get a haircut?"

Michael blushed again. "Yeah. So did you, though. At least I didn't fall asleep during mine," he teased.

"Yeah," Ray agreed with a laugh. "But you totally got yours just for tonight. It looks really nice, though," he added with a reassuring smile.

Michael laughed with him but didn't say anything more. He _did_ get it just for tonight. At least Ray liked it -- he didn't really want to come to the date with a big mess of curls and a beanie like he usually had.

Michael ordered a steak and Ray ordered some seafood dish that ended up being really big, so they shared it. Throughout the meal, they had a conversation like they normally would, consisting of video games, TV shows, funny stories and whatever else happened to come up. It's like they were hanging out as usual, but sitting across from each other at a candle-lit table while the sunset displayed a beautiful pink and purple across the sky. It was the perfect mixture between fun and romantic.

When they were preparing to leave, the waitress came up to their table and set down a plate of chocolate cake in front of Ray. Ray raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Uhh, we didn't order dessert..."

Michael thanked her and she walked away, leaving Ray still confused. He grinned and gestured towards the cake.

"I took the liberty of getting you a gift. You can't go cakeless forever, right?"

Ray hummed in thought and then he shrugged. "Okay, but you're the only one I'd eat cake for. Just keep that in mind." He took a forkful of it and started eating. Michael couldn't stop smiling at the situation.

"It is truly an honor, Ray."

After Ray was done with some help from Michael, the bill arrived. With much of a fight put up from Ray, Michael finally convinced him to let him pay, and he pouted all the way to the car. They left and drove to the movie theater, making it there just in time for a showing of some horror movie that they wouldn't remember the name of.

They took their seats in the theater near the front. Ray held a giant bag of popcorn in his lap and they had an equally giant cup of soda in between their seats. Michael felt like a teenager again, what with the awkward first-date vibes at a movie theater. He didn't mind it, though, because he was having the time of his life.

Most of their popcorn was gone halfway through the movie and things on the screen were getting pretty gory. Ray wasn't fazed by the gore but Michael didn't really like it, at least not to the extent that it was being shown. Ray looked over at him and he was making a sort of pained expression as the internal organs of one of the main characters were being pulled out by a sharp crane. He felt bad that he was uncomfortable and he wanted to make him feel more at ease.

He slowly slipped his hand over Michael's, which was lying still on the arm rest. Michael glanced up at him and smiled. He looked back at the screen, embarrassed, but turned his hand over to interlace his fingers with Ray's. Ray loved how cute Michael was when he was embarrassed and he loved how easy it was to make him blush. He made a mental note of it for later.

When the movie was over, they walked back to the parking lot and only broke their hand-holding when they had to get in the car. Michael swore his heart was going to burst in his chest and Ray was dizzy from happiness. They couldn't have asked for a better night, but it soon had to end.

Michael drove Ray back to his apartment and walked him to his front door. It was dark outside and the air was finally turning cold. The dim light on the wall lit up the small hallway of apartment doors and Ray faced Michael when they were in front of his.

"I had such an awesome time tonight, Michael. Thank you." Ray's voice was genuine and flowed clearly in the small, quiet area.

Michael nodded in agreement. "It was amazing. I can't wait for next time."

There was a moment of silence between them that was both awkward and pleasant. Michael's mind raced. Should he just say goodbye and leave? Should he hug him? Or the most difficult, should he _kiss_ him? He nervously made eye contact with Ray to find an answer, and the look he received told him that he should probably go for it.

He took a deep breath and started to lean in, closely followed by a smiling Ray. Their lips made contact, and with a minor readjustment of position, they were kissing. They knew it would be a short kiss, but Michael placed his hands on Ray's waist and Ray held his shoulders. It was slow and sweet, and even better than Michael thought it would be. Not like he'd pictured it in his head a million times or anything...

They wished they didn't have to, but they eventually pulled away and let go. Both of their faces were beaming with happiness and Michael swore that nothing could have gone any better. He cleared his throat and gave Ray one last smile.

"I'll see you later," he said, starting to turn around and make his way to the stairs.

"Call me!" Ray called out to him, and he giggled on the way to his car.

On the drive home, when he was in bed, in his dreams -- he couldn't stop thinking about Ray. Ray felt the same, apparently, when Michael's phone vibrated while he was asleep.

_I love you._


End file.
